


No fighting

by Ambercreek



Series: The War Gods Family [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games), SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Ares' kids are driving him nuts





	No fighting

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into Smite and I came up with the headcanon that Ares is Bellona's dad. Since Roman mythology is just off-brand Greece mythology.
> 
> And my friend and I joked that Kratos would be her brother.
> 
> Listen this is my city now I do what I want.

"DAAAAD, KRATOS KEEPS HITTING ME!" Bellona's screeching voice echoed from the halls of Olympus.

"I AM NOT!" The older sibling's voice just as loud

Ares comes barging into the room, pissed. " _ **NO FIGHTING**_!" The God of war rages. Causing the two siblings to immediately drop what they were doing. Kratos losing his grip on Bellona's hair allowing the younger sibling to slip out of his grasp.

Though, the second Ares had stormed out of the room again. Bellona turned to her brother, landing a hard kick into his ribs.

 


End file.
